


Off-skates workout

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Whip It (2009)
Genre: F/F, Hotel Sex, Road Trips, Roller Derby, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hooking up with a skater from the reigning championship team she just beat was the best and worst thing about Maven's first inter-league tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-skates workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



The best thing about being on an all-star team, Maven thought, fiercely kissing the blocker from LA as soon as they got the hotel room door shut, was having such a wide range of derby girls to fuck.

Maybe not quite the _best_ thing, of course. Beating the LA Derby Dolls, undisputed queens of the banked track, in that afternoon's heats was better than meeting new girls. Winning was better than just about anything. When their league decided to put together an all-star team to compete in some inter-league tournaments, Maven was hungry for the challenge. She had to get on that TXRD travel team so she could skate against some teams that were actually a challenge, now that she'd won her own league's championship three years running. Playing against LA on day one and actually beating them was worth the trip all on its own.

But her _other_ favorite thing about being on a travel team was meeting some new girls. She'd slept with most of the queer girls from her own league years ago, and none of the latest batch of fresh meat did much for her. This tournament was full of hot skaters that Maven had never met before, and it was going to run for _days_. Though as she shoved her leg between Bombshell's and her hands up the other woman's shirt, she thought she could probably be satisfied just with this one. Beating the defending champions in your first bout _and_ hooking up with one of their blockers afterwards was just about the best weekend she could ask for.

Then she heard a gasp from behind her and remembered the _worst_ thing about being on the TXRD All Stars - sharing a hotel room with Babe Ruthless.

Maven was not impressed when she looked back over her shoulder to see Ruthless standing in the middle of the room, her mouth open, just staring. "What are you doing here, kid?"

"What?" Ruthless blinked at her. "It's my room?"

"Yeah, but why aren't you at the party?" Bombshell asked.

Ruthless looked down at her hands. "I'm still only eighteen, see, and the party's at the hotel room bar, so I can't drink..."

Maven snorted. "Never stopped you before, jailbait. Any one of your teammates would buy you booze. And even if they didn't there are plenty of girls and guys down there who'd fight each other to shout a cute derby girl a drink."

"Um. Thanks?" Christ, she was _blushing_ now. "It's only the first day of the tournament, though, so I thought I should probably lay off the drinking and get plenty of sleep so I'm in good shape for tomorrow..."

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Maven threw her hands in the air, then pointed to Bombshell. "You, bed. And get your pants off. And as for _you_..." She grabbed Ruthless by the wrist, opened the room door and pushed her out into the hallway. "You're young. You're cute - oh, get over it, you are, you don't have to blush every time someone says it - and after the win today you're a fucking hero." She pulled a twenty out of her pocket and stuffed it down the front of Babe's top. "Now go down to that party and knock back a few shots. You deserve it."

"Wow. Thank you so much, Maven," Ruthless said, wide-eyed and breathless.

She didn't seem to be going anywhere, though.

"Well? Are you going to go get shitfaced or not?"

"Yeah, I just. Um." She looked at her feet. "I didn't know you were gay."

Maven rolled her eyes. "What sport do you think you're playing? Half the skaters here are gay."

"I know, I just didn't... whatever. I just want you to know that I'm cool with it."

"It's so nice to have your approval," Maven said, dryly, but she was smiling.

"Shut up," Ruthless smiled back. "Look, I'm from Bodeen and I'm eighteen, and a lot of teenagers from town are shitheads about this kind of thing, and I want you to know I'm not one of them."

Maven looked at her, really looked at her this time. She was naive sometimes, but when Maven thought of all the kids she grew up with who gave her hell, for once she was grateful that she was on a team with this sweet-faced, well-meaning rookie.

"Thanks, kid," Maven said, ruffling her hair, and she meant it this time. "Now go down to that bar and find yourself another pretty boy to cry over."

"Yes ma'am," Ruthless drawled, with a cocky salute, and then she scurried off down the hallway.

"Right," Maven said, decisively, shutting the door and having a long, appreciative look at Bombshell, who was now completely naked, sprawled out Maven's bed and grinning. Maven could see a particularly nice bruise coming up on her hip. She liked to imagine she'd caused that one herself. "That's the rookie taken care of. Looks like I have some catching up to do."


End file.
